Microelectronic packages are now commonly produced to include three axis MEMS gyroscopes paired with one or more additional MEMS devices, such as three axis MEMS accelerometers. The transducer structures for the MEMS gyroscope and MEMS accelerometer can be formed on a single MEMS die in, for example, a side-by-side relationship. Alternatively, the MEMS gyroscope and MEMS accelerometer structures can be formed on different MEMS die, which are bonded in a stacked relationship. Such a stacked die configuration can be advantageous in that it enables a significant reduction in the planform dimensions or footprint of the microelectronic package. Nonetheless, an ongoing demand continues to exist for the provision of microelectronic packages, which contain MEMS gyroscopes and possibly additional non-gyroscope MEMS sensors, having ever smaller footprints. It is thus desirable to meet this demand by providing such reduced footprint, gyroscope-containing microelectronic packages. Furthermore, in embodiments wherein the microelectronic package contains least one non-gyroscope MEMS sensor in addition to a MEMS gyroscope, it is desirable if the different MEMS devices could be enclosed in fluidly-isolated cavities containing different pressures to optimize the performance of the particular MEMS device enclosed thereby. It would also be desirable to provide methods for fabricating microelectronic packages having one or more of the foregoing characteristics. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent Detailed Description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Drawings and the foregoing Background.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.